Talk:24 references
Season 2 Musical Does anyone think this is good enough to merit inclusion? I think it's very well done and hilarious, and would make a nice addition, even if its not from a profession source. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:46, 6 October 2008 (UTC) : That is hysterical. Simply on account of its quality, I'd like to argue for its inclusion. It's not just another "fan" site. 21:24, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :: I agree that this one of the most amazing things every created, but I hate getting into situations where we're making exceptions. Especially about stuff like this. Why not put a link on your user page somewhere? --Proudhug 00:22, 7 October 2008 (UTC) : No no no! just listen to Coliseum Fight! That alone warrants its inclusion here! If you're worried about a slippery slope, please don't be, as any exceptions like this would be agreed upon by consensus. I don't see anything coming along that's this worthy of exception! 05:25, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :: My issue with including this is like that of Proudhug's where we're making an exception when most people are also going to want to know about the Jack Bauer jokes and other internet memes. Surely, we can find a place for this somewhere soon, right?--Gunman6 (talk) 20:57, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Issues How about including things like 24 in MAD Magazine? Or when it has appeared in magazines such as ET, just a one line description of what it said? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:01, 28 August 2008 (UTC) : The MAD stuff is already there, do you mean to ask if it's okay to keep it here? (I think it's definitely fine here.) : On the topic of ET, I'm worried about a slippery slope. There must be thousands of 24-related reviews in hundreds of magazines, and they aren't really culture references, nor something I believe this project needs to concern itself with in any detail. A list of 24 magazine references would be utterly endless! – Blue Rook 19:33, 28 August 2008 (UTC)talk I guess so. And also, I just added the stuff about MAD after I wrote on the talk page, I guess I should've done it the other way around haha! Is there any other magazine with references to 24 that you think would be appropriate to include? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:35, 28 August 2008 (UTC) : I personally don't know of any, but I suspect there are a few out there that would fit. I think the line to draw is between reviews, summaries, and articles that merely mention the show (which I don't think belong here)... and 24-dedicated articles that have something analytical to say about it's cultural impact (which do belong). – Blue Rook 20:05, 28 August 2008 (UTC)talk Agreed. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:06, 28 August 2008 (UTC) : Which isn't a TV show? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:58, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang apparently a movie, and Megadeth, claims it's an album. – Blue Rook 22:14, 28 August 2008 (UTC)talk Personally I prefer them seperated by media. We can have albums as one as well, can't we? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:19, 28 August 2008 (UTC) I've got to say, having a look at this page, it, er, goes against everything I learnt at Wikipedia, it would generally be considered trivia. It'll take time for me to adapt to the fact we can actually add this stuff :). Bear with me. Steve C // talk // email // 23:49, 28 August 2008 (UTC) : We can separate them into media, but I was just removing the headings since there was just Magazines, and then all others were grouped in TV. I don't have a problem either way. As for the trivial nature of this page, the reason I don't have a problem with its existence is because it stops people from wanting to create articles for The Muppets, The Simpsons, South Park, etc. If all 24 references are kept on one page, that's fine by me. --Proudhug 00:56, 29 August 2008 (UTC) On Hulu.com, I found a "Santa and CTU" clip; can this be added? OneWeirdDude 15:29, 1 September 2008 (UTC) : Is there anything official about it? I.e. is made by a proper television show? Are any 24 actors involved? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:25, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :: "Santa and CTU" is a promotional video from Fox.com. --Proudhug 00:26, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::I seem to vaguely recall the Stargate SG-1 reference to the show but the way it's described sounds like it's up in the air to where it could be referencing anything. Does anyone have a YouTube clip from this awesome show of said scene?--Gunman6 (talk) 06:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, I saw this a few years back but forgot to mention that the USA cable show In Plain Sight did a wacky reference to the series about Chloe & Jack: http://www.24spoilers.com/2011/05/25/in-plain-sight-24-reference/ There's also this five-year-old Saturday Night Live skit where they admire Jack Bauer via dialogue. My proof is here: On Late Night with Conan O'Brien, one recurring sketch named "60" is a parody of 24 in which each episode is only one second long and tells a story that takes place over one minute. In one epesode of Saturday Night Live, during the skit Two A-Holes in a Live Nativity Scene, Kristin Wiig asks "When's 24 coming back", followed by Jason Sudeikis saying "Yeah, Jack Bauer's a pimp." ::There are other references to Bauer's show but they seem to be forgettable/cancelled sitcoms or crappy reality shows so you won't be hurting anyone's feelings for not including them but look through them if you like. ;) http://www.nationmaster.com/encyclopedia/Critical-reaction-to-24-(TV-series) --Gunman6 (talk) 06:54, August 30, 2012 (UTC)